The Tides That Bind
by xXDEADACCOUNTXx
Summary: Post-Hunger. Sam finally works up the courage to tell Astrid how he really feels about her. And what better place to do it, then on the beach? Pairings: Sam/Astrid and Lana/Edilio if you squint.


_**The Tides That Bind**_

Sam Temple paced anxiously in the mayor's office inside the town hall of Perdido Beach. The fifteen-year-old was awaiting his friend and 'sheriff' Edilio Escobar to discuss Zil, the leader of the organization, the Human Crew. Sam's thoughts, however, were nowhere near Zil. Instead, he was staring straight at the hardwood floor of the office as he paced, thinking, dreaming, about Astrid Ellison.

In the beginning days of the FAYZ, she was the only thing that had really kept Sam going. Without her, he would have surely suffered. When he had first shown Edilio, Quinn, Astrid and Little Pete his powers, Astrid hadn't cowered in fear. She never focused on the image of 'School Bus Sam' that most of the kids had, but rather of Sam's inner self.

Sam knew that he had always had a simple crush on Astrid, ever since the 'good old days' of school and adults. But now that 'school-girl' crush had budded into overflowing feelings of excitement and reassurance when he was near her.

"The worst part is not being able to tell her myself," Sam muttered to himself. If he told Astrid how he really felt about her, it could ruin their still fresh friendship; she may not feel the way he does, and if she laughed at him, it would kill him.

Sam continued, "But if I don't tell her soon, someone else may come around or she could find any other guy."

He knew what he had to do, and he had to do it now. If he didn't go for it now, Sam knew he never would have the guts to try again.

He turned and hurried out the door, not caring about the 'important' meeting.

***

Sam ran down the stairs of the town hall, not caring who saw him. He needed to find Astrid; needed to tell her how much he really cared for her.

He turned up at the corner of the Plaza and came crashing into Caine.

"What's your problem?" Caine snarled.

"I-I'm in a hurry; I'll explain later. If you see Edilio, tell him--" Sam stuttered, Caine cut him off.

He raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Does it look like I care?"

Sam shrugged and bolted past his brother, now even more intent on getting to his destination as soon as possible.

As he rounded another corner, Sam came across Lana and Edilio sitting on the curb; both staring at opposite directions, but sitting too close to not be together.

Sam smirked and cleared his throat; they both jumped about a foot in the air.

"So I take it the meeting's cancelled?" Sam questioned, a mock, serious edge to his voice.

Edilio's face paled and he tugged nervously at his shirt. "Yeah, well I had some things to take care of and um…" He trailed off.

Sam laughed, "I was just pulling your leg." And began walking again. About three feet away he called, "Oh, and Lana, have a good time with Edilio!"

He could feel the Healer's blushed gaze burning into his back but ignored it and broke back into a run, now heading down to the beach near his house.

***

The water was silent, almost like a lake without the boats, when Sam reached it. There was someone else there; sitting at the edge of the water, hair gently trailing behind them, and Sam instantly knew it was Astrid. Who else had perfect golden hair that flowed that way?

He moved up behind her and sank down into the sand; slipping his arms comfortingly around her waist and brought her into a hug.

"Hey," He breathed into her neck.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?"

Sam shrugged. "You've been pretty quiet since Caine joined our side. I thought you needed to talk."

Astrid smiled. "Nice try. So what's the real reason you're here?"

"I can't get anything past you, can I?" Sam sighed.

"Answer the question."

"I wanted to talk with you. There's, well, I want to tell you something. It's kind of important, I guess." Astrid nodded to herself, as if she already knew what was to be said and Sam continued.

"I just want to thank you for never giving up on me and always sticking by my side, no matter how bad things got. It really means a lot to me."

"Your welcome; but I wasn't the only one who stayed by you."

"I know, but that's just it. It's not really the same with them. I don't feel the same way to those guys that I feel for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Astrid. I've always had, and always will. I hope you feel the same way."

There wear soft tears in Astrid's eyes by the time Sam finished.

"Oh Sam, I love you so much! How could you think that I didn't?" Astrid reached over and pulled herself closer to him, tightening Sam's grip around her.

He was running on pure emotion now, no longer caring if anyone saw or what he or she thought. He lifted Astrid's pale chin up, smiled, and placed his lips on her smooth ones.

The warmth of their bodies so close together was comfortable and the feel of Astrid against himself was pure bliss for Sam. He could feel her smile beneath his lips and at that moment all the harshness of the FAYZ was forgotten. All that matter was that they were happy.

Too soon it seemed that they finally broke apart and yet it was long enough.

Sam gazed down at Astrid for the longest time, until the sun began to set, before he asked the question that was nagging at the back of his skull.

"So what does this mean for us?"

Astrid grinned. "I don't know, Sam. Whatever you want it to be."

It was there on the warm sand where they laid for the next hour; there where they would fall asleep in each other's arms and would awake to the rising of the sun. It was the beginning of brand new days in the FAYZ, and it finally seemed as if they could truly survive.

* * *

**This was my first attempt at a romance story/oneshot and my first Gone fanfic. Please, PLEASE review or ol' Drake will come and eat you! :D**


End file.
